


Everything You Want

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Blade Runner 2049, M/M, 女装Jim出现
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: “他的眼睛是蓝色的。”





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> 部分对话和语句取自电影台词。  
> “他的眼睛是蓝色的。”——来源于电影台词 "Her eyes were green."

[  "Her eyes were green."](http://imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/RUZHT0pncmNkVTAvN01JWm1wd20yck1IbzIvY1pqUEpTa0xiR1cxUVU1Y3hpdndEWTRxZjZ3PT0.jpg?imageView&thumbnail=1680x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2&text=wqkg5oiR5piv5p2w5YWL55Sp5aS05Y-R5omt5Yiw55qE6ISW5a2QIC8geW91Z2V4aW5nZGV5dW1pbmcubG9mdGVyLi4u&font=bXN5aA==&gravity=southwest&dissolve=30&fontsize=340&dx=16&dy=20&stripmeta=0)

 

 

 

McCoy医生从来都不知道自己有冲动消费的倾向。然而一切发生得太快，炫目的灯光和震耳欲聋的女声同时攻击他的视觉和听力，McCoy恍了个神，眨眼间就一贫如洗。

刚刚结束的示威游行让医院走道里挤满了为了断胳膊短腿于是在几百米高空追逐飙车的小年轻，医生拖着他年迈苍老的心回到家时，远处地平线污浊厚重的空气已经泛起灰暗的晨光。四下寂静，如果忽视拐角处身上挂着几块破布的女士扒着光屁股男士发出的高亢呻吟。连日的大雪积压在城郊无人打扫的街道上，精疲力尽的McCoy医生一步一步踩出的浅坑暴露了他独居小屋的所在。

贫穷、单身、疲惫与饥饿压在他的肩膀上并带着加重的趋势。McCoy医生把自己一身的老骨头蜷缩在堆积着书籍衣物和啤酒罐的沙发里，闭上眼睛试图在下一轮值班前尽快入睡。右侧腰腹有什么东西卡得他肉疼，他摸索着试探了一下，指腹冰凉光滑的触感让他骤然清醒。

医生猛地坐起来，啤酒罐子哐啷哐啷掉在地上，淡黄色的液体撒了一地。他捧着本应该是清洁机器人但不知道为何变成了金属遥控器的交易成果，张口就问候了华莱士公司鬼知道身在何处的疯子老总及其亲属。手中的遥控器长度不及巴掌宽，曲线流畅，黑色的表壳隐隐反射着医生布满血丝的双眼和冒着胡茬的下巴。医生回忆起商店里的话唠推销员那了然而又怜悯的眼神，心中冒火。

他把玩着手中昂贵的小玩意儿，看了看墙皮剥落的天花板上新安装的设备，面无表情地按下了启动键。华丽的交响乐粗暴地入侵了McCoy肮脏凌乱的小公寓，骄傲地展示着华莱士公司典雅又端庄的品味，与他身处的环境格格不入。

McCoy可悲的嗤笑被随之出现的赤裸肉体堵回了嗓子眼，视线齐平处精壮白皙的腰部肌肉在灯光下反射着柔和的光线，为周遭困窘的环境硬生生披上一层虚伪而祥和的滤镜。守礼的南方绅士挠着脖颈，试图让视线穿过半透明的投影，固定在后面空空如也的储物柜上，在心里默念：“一二三一二三，口腔咽喉胃小肠十二指肠空肠回……”

“你好呀，帅哥，多么疲惫的一天啊？”

蓝色的眼睛突然闯入，蹲下身的裸男冲他展露出新生儿一般纯洁无知的笑容，舒展的面部表情带着医生多年未曾沐浴其中的期待与满足。McCoy吓得往后一倒，重重靠在了一堆烂了页的医学杂志上。他顾不上揉自己的腰，扭曲着一张脸冲面前的投影干净利落地表达自己的心情。

“操你的机器人！”

看上去更符合“帅哥”这个描述的那一位并没有就对方的无礼做出反应，他眨了眨自己的眼睛，似乎在他纯洁无瑕的字典里没有“操”这个字眼，于是他选择忽略，转而把手搭在医生的膝盖上。

“看起来你是一个人住呢，让我来陪伴你吧？你看起来像是一个好男孩，对吧，Joe？”

轻柔的问候在空气中扭了十八个弯，于墙壁间回荡。医生低下头看着那双因为电压不稳不时闪烁着微光，甚至还偶尔变形的手。那双手搭在他的膝盖上，没有温度、没有重量、没有触感。多么诡异啊，大脑里勉力运转的那部分告诉医生他应该寒毛直竖大声尖叫，但是他没有。一个连续工作了十八个小时的饥肠辘辘的医生是没有力气上蹿下跳的。

他攥了攥自己的手，稍稍调整视线，一丝不挂的假人正眨巴着眼睛快乐地看着他，温顺无害目光让他感到心里熨帖。

“我不叫Joe，”医生顿了顿，露出了今天的第一个笑容，他太累了，于是偷了个懒只扯动了右边的嘴角，但他仍花了些力气加重了自己的语气。“你才是男孩，Joi。”

“我不叫Joi！那是女孩子的名字！”男孩气鼓鼓地抗议着，他一直以来略显平淡的程式化反应突然变得高昂，这让他看起来像个真实的孩童，而不是挑逗的假货。激烈的情绪使得他蓝色的眼睛变得亮闪闪的，比他所见的任何一个苟延残喘的地球居民都更加生动。

 “你就叫Joi，华莱士公司的广告就是这么写的”

 

_Joi, everything you want to hear._

_Joi, everything you want to see._

-

“我们应该更深入的了解对方。”Joi抱着胳膊靠着橱柜，交叠的双腿虚点在污渍斑驳的地上。即使天气寒冷而室温由于McCoy的贫穷持续下降，他仍然满不在乎地光着脚丫子，细瘦的脚裸让医生有点别不开眼。

“我看过你的说明书了，十分有教育意义，写满了你能满足我的一百八十种功能，包括变一些假模假样东西掩饰我落魄的人生。”医生从手中的碗里叉起了一块不明物体往嘴巴里塞，味同嚼蜡，有些凶狠地说道：“把你变出来的这盘假牛扒变走。”

他并不想自欺欺人。

牛扒消失了，取而代之的是在餐桌上盘腿而坐的新房客。医生瞪着近在咫尺的脚裸，考虑要不要让他的Joi给自己变一双袜子穿。

“可是我没看过你的说明书！”桌子上的“人”前后摇摆自己的身体，蓬松的头发上一根高高支棱起的金毛逼真地晃动着。

“我就是一把一无所有的骨头，毫无尊严的乡村医生，靠着落后的医学知识勉强度日。”

“我可不相信你是个乡村医生，Bones。”Joi撅起嘴。

“别他妈叫我那个！”

“那你也别再叫我Joi了。”他轻快地跳下桌子，小心翼翼地绕过地上散落的杂物凑到医生面前，“我不喜欢这个名字。”

“华莱士的说明书上说你叫Joi。”

医生迎着Joi泛着嬉笑之意的眼睛。自那次冲动消费的惨痛经历已经有三天了，即使不得不为了收支平衡而加班，他充斥着哭泣尖叫和手术刀的脑子仍然为这双有些虚幻的蓝色眼眸不由自主地为华莱士惊人的创造力心生惧意。

不论McCoy的心情如何瞬息万变，Joi仍固执地坚持着当下的话题。

“我可以给自己取一个更好听的名字。”

蓝色的眼睛因为沉思而变得更深，McCoy惊讶地意识到对方是认真地揪着名字的问题不放。他放下手中的碗，把手搁在椅背上撑着脑袋盯着正冥思苦想的Joi，觉得自己几乎能听到脑袋上方的投影装置为了这个重大疑难问题正在疯狂运转。

许久之后终于有了答案的大男孩高声宣布自己的新身份：“哈，有了——我叫——我叫Jim！”

“真是个好名字，你与华莱士的天才程度简直不相上下，Jim。”医生努力绷住自己的嘴角。

“谢谢你的夸奖，Bones。”Joi——Jim笑起来，蓝眼睛眯成了一条缝。

“只要你喜欢就好。”

-

他知道在Jocelyn眼里，McCoy所代表的含义已经从亲爱的丈夫变成了失败的前夫，他在小山高的啤酒罐的帮助下坦然接受了这个变化。但降格成一个买情趣玩具的酒鬼就有点过分了，他当然能从前妻居高临下的视线和撇上天的嘴角看出这个信号。

但他无暇顾及。他亲爱的女儿正依偎在母亲的怀里吮着大拇指，打量着爸爸家里从来没见过的大哥哥，红扑扑的脸颊和柔软的头发让她看起来像是上帝花园里演奏竖琴的天使。McCoy看着伸手试图触碰“爸爸家里的新客”的女儿疑惑地挥着自己小胖手，五个小肉窝在投影里来回晃着，觉得自己日趋麻木的心脏已经融化成一团黄油，正滋啦啦冒着爱的香气。

“我叫Joanna，你叫什么名字呀？”天使奶声奶气地问道。

“你好呀Joanna，我是Jim。”

Joanna虚握住Jim伸出的双手，他们郑重其事地握了握手，尽管有些不够同步，但一段伟大的友情诞生了。McCoy瞟了眼自己的前妻脸上古怪的表情，不知为什么竟然有些许的开心与骄傲。

Jocelyn长了长口，视线在Jim和McCoy之间来回移动，在医生能够阻止之前这个女人已经开了口。

“宝贝儿，你知道他和我们不一样。”

“喂！Jocelyn你——你就不能——”

“Jim就是Jim，对吧，Jim？”

小女孩看着Jim变出的蝴蝶开心地笑出了声，把气氛诡异的客厅变成了光线灿烂的伊甸园。

McCoy终于忍不住亲了一口自己的女儿。他想Joanna不愧是McCoy家的孩子。

-

Everything I want to see?

Jim穿着丝袜与高跟鞋，白花花的胸膛在半透明的丝绸下若隐若现，粉红色的……

打住！Leonard McCoy，清醒点！他有的你都有！何况手术台上什么样的肉你没见过？

——但是这幅躯体，匀称的肌肉附在骨骼上，修长的肢体……

“一二三一二三，口腔咽喉胃小肠十二指肠空肠回……”

Jim坐在窗台上，终于穿了鞋子的双脚随意晃动，高跟鞋颤巍巍地挂在脚尖，一下一下地踢着墙壁，没有留下斑点印迹。McCoy用医学杂志挡住对方期待的视线，第十五次拒绝了Jim发起的要约。

“不，Jim，我不会跳舞，你想都别想。”

“来嘛，Bones，你不喜欢我的裙子吗？”

McCoy的额头暴起青筋，他深深吸了一口气，盯着杂志上放大的创口一言不发。

浮夸的着色……

“难道你不会跳舞？——那我可以教你！”

一双手突然穿过书页出现在他面前，差一点点就要插进McCoy惊恐地瞪大的双眼。

“操你的Jim！”McCoy把杂志往手边随手一扔，“老子跳还不行吗？先跟你说好，别指望着我不会踩到你，反正你也不会痛。”

Jim志得意满地捏着裙角，做作地微微屈膝，McCoy龇牙咧嘴地张开双臂摆出十多年前约会时在电影院中三维古人类跳舞的姿势——男士是把左手放在女士腰后面还是右肩上来着？

柔和的音乐在室内流淌着，家里有一个高科技电子设备，一切就会跟黑魔法侵占了一样。Jim凑到他身前，McCoy感受不到放在胸口的手，更别提突然靠近的躯体辐射出来的体温。他小心地虚握左手，Jim也在调整自己的手指头，他们严谨细致而又小心翼翼地十指相扣。他几乎可以感受到电子在指间轻柔地跳动，使得皮肤微微发麻。那些在灯光下微微泛着光彩的手指就在他的掌中，他握住了一团流光溢彩的空气。

McCoy低下了头，看到Jim的眼睛清澈的蓝眼睛里有一个微笑的自己。

“现在，右脚后退。”Jim在他的耳边轻声说道。他的声音仿佛带着魔力， McCoy感到自己耳朵发痒。Jim靠的太近了。这不对，他不应该听一个技术上而言不到一岁的小鬼瞎使唤。

但这是一个蓝眼睛金头发，笑起来单纯得如同还未落地的雪花，歪着脑袋时头顶会有一根头发晃来晃去的小鬼。McCoy无法拒绝如此靠近的双眼眨动时眼底蹿出的光芒。

他在Jim严肃的引导下笨拙地挪动着，后退，横步，并脚，前进，横步，并脚，再后退。渐渐地McCoy的肉体记住了简单的机械运动，而他的灵魂被解放。他放任自己沉浸在Jim主导的世界里，他忍不住抬起手在Jim的后脑勺上移动着，仿佛自己真的触碰到那柔软的发丝，以及属于另一个人的体温。

“我们是很好的一对舞伴，对吧Bones？”他看到Jim在自己的胸前抬起头，他们的鼻尖几乎要碰在一起了。McCoy很好奇Jim能不能感受到自己胸膛里震动的心脏。他想Jim大概检测出了一切。

“Jim，很晚了，睡觉时间到了。”

Jim笑了起来，投射在Jim眼里小小的McCoy被藏在了弯弯的眉眼里。

“那么晚安，Bones亲爱的。”

McCoy放下自己的手，Jim后退一步站在快餐盒堆积的小山后面。他们之间隔着一块地砖的距离。McCoy怀中陡然一空。他心想今天晚上有点冷，一会儿要加一条被子。

McCoy应该说点什么，取而代之的是他把手伸进外套内衬的兜里，摸索着摁下了遥控器的关机键。系统音响起，盖过了播放设备循环了不知几次的伴奏乐。Jim的微笑消失了。

“晚安，Jim。”McCoy对着眼前的虚无自言自语。

-

“Bones。Bones？Bones！——你看我一眼！”

一只巴掌穿过电脑出现在McCoy的眼前，来回晃动着，时不时伸进医生的脑袋里。

“我他妈希望你别叫我这个了！”

“我知道你喜欢我叫你Bones，我比你想的更了解你！”那只手剧烈的上下晃动着，突然停了下来，“难道说……你想让我和Joanna一样？”

“别！别说话Jim！”

“Daddy？Daddy！DADDYDADDY！”

McCoy耷拉着肩膀擦拭着喷到屏幕上的啤酒，在内心痛骂自己为什么要向这个烦人精投降。脑海里一个微弱的声音告诉他这是必然的结局，然后一个更愤怒的声音呵斥前者尽早闭嘴。

“好吧！你可以叫我Bones！——但是别在Joanna面前这么叫！”

他一点也不喜欢听到Jim胜利的欢呼。

-

McCoy站在门口抖着外套上的雨滴。他隐约感到自己的脸部肌肉正被雨水里的物质逐渐腐蚀，坑坑洼洼的皮肉下阴森森的白骨和已经成像的Jim着打招呼。烦人的小鬼倚靠在墙壁上，着迷地看着雨水自衣服上被甩开，划出一道道弧线最后砸落在水泥地上，晕开深浅不一的水渍。

“雨水落在脸上是什么感觉？”

“浓硫酸泼到脸上的感觉。”McCoy翻了个白眼。

“很痛喽？”Jim直起身，走向医生，打算安抚被硫酸泼到的脸庞的手被躲开。

“痛不欲生。”McCoy哼哼唧唧地回答道。

“哈，Bones，你真的很有意思。”

Jim大笑起来，他蹲在地上伸手像模像样地拂过地上的水渍，然后反掌试图接住水滴。雨水穿过他的手心落在地上。他看起来就像是那些街道上玩水的顽皮孩童。

“我想知道水是什么温度的。”

McCoy转身避开Jim的表情，把外套挂在衣架上。黏在后背的视线太过灼热，像是被人泼了硫酸。

“这个问题其实需要分类讨论。现在，让我先去洗个澡好吗？”

“好的，Bones。”Jim乖巧地举手与医生挥手说再见。但McCoy知道在他脱裤子的时候，或许是擦头发的时候，Jim肯定会突然大叫着出现在自己面前，并录下他的反应来回播放。

他或许真的是花钱给自己找罪受的头号傻瓜蛋子。

-

有许多事情McCoy希望自己不要再经历第二次了。比如签离婚协议书，比如看着残破身体的生命体征在眼前的监视器上消失。

比如他正用自己南部第一稳的奇迹之手在Jim喋喋不休的保姆级教学下拆着天花板上的装置电路时——Jim说他聪明绝顶，能够指挥一个对物理一窍不通的呆医生改装一个精密复杂的装置，让他能够超越华莱士的天才构想提前实现自由移动。

他们正你来我往地吵着架，McCoy觉得自己快赢了，接着室内突然灯光大亮，再回过神时Jim咻地一下消失在医生面前。

接着是长达两个小时的重启实验。电话那头的维修人员孜孜不倦地问他：“Have you tried turning it off and on again？”他恨不能把那些售后机器人的机械脑袋给拧下来踢出百层高楼。

华莱士的员工在他的天花板上又是钻洞又是敲打，火花四溅地捣鼓了半天后终于宣告一切恢复正常。其中一个员喋喋不休地要他保证不再自以为是地对他们公司伟大的发明创造动手动脚。此人临走时抛给他一个怜悯的眼神，McCoy回想起他就是商店里那个话唠推销员，来不及瞪眼睛聒噪的家伙就眼疾手快地关上了门。

华莱士的小喽啰退散后，McCoy站在房中央打量着地板上的墙灰石块，从没觉得自己的破旧的小公寓竟如此空旷。他猛然发现那个雪花纷纷扬扬融化在他脑袋上的清晨只过去；额几个月，Jim却仿佛与他合租了大半生的……

大半生的什么呢？

McCoy下意识地不想思考这个问题。他迫不及待地启动装置，开机时间漫长得足够宇宙再爆炸一次然后演化出人类然后让地球变成地狱。Jim将将成像就热情地张开双臂扑向面前的人类。

“Bones！Bones！我想你啦！”

McCoy抱住Jim，轻轻拍着对方的背，年轻人的身体将他怀中的空隙填满，金色的脑袋在他的脖子上蹭来蹭去，McCoy的内心仿佛有雪花轻轻落下，初春的冰层正无声消融。

“我也是，Jimmy。”

-

医生想或许他应该改变自己的生活方式，为自己的病人和学生做一个榜样。从少吃快餐少喝啤酒开始，做一个健康的McCoy。

而且他需要攒点钱。

Jim撑着矮桌俯下身，手搭在资料卡片上。医生叹了口气放下手中的工作，抬头用眼神询问看起来忧心忡忡的青年。

“Bones，虽然我不喜欢你天天灌酒喝，但是你最近喝得也太少了吧？难道是被可爱的护士转移了注意力？”

McCoy为Jim干瘪的笑话贡献出几十年来最真诚的笑声，并在笑声间隙挤出一个靠谱的回答：“我只是突然觉得自己年纪大了不应该喝这么多酒。”

“你也不怎么在外面吃饭了。”

“其实你摆在桌子上的假牛排看起来还挺开胃的。”

“还借了一些私活。”

“干，这你怎么知道的！”医生猛地弹起来，冲进Jim躯体里的那一瞬间他几乎以为自己要撞到脑袋了，但他只是一头扎进了空气中，并差点滚进空荡荡的柜子里。“对不起，Jim，我撞到你了。”

Jim只是后退了一些，他摇了摇头，认真地抿起嘴看向医生，清澈的蓝眼睛在灯光下闪呀闪。三秒钟后McCoy就投降了。

“好吧好吧，”他抹了抹脸，“我看到华莱士公司卖一种神奇的小芯片，有点贵——然后你就能到处跑来跑去给全世界添麻烦了，你知道吧？”

McCoy的手在空中无力地比划了一下，也不知道是想比划出神奇的小芯片还是Jim在全世界跑动的范围。

“我不需要那个。我不想出去，在家里待着挺好的。”

“你想出去。”McCoy跳了起来，“逼我改造电路的人是你！三天前，你忘了吗，超级大脑先生？”

“我不想！Bones，你不是说外面灰秃秃的没什么好看的吗？我的超级大脑记得可清楚了。”

“你想的，我又不是傻子。”

“我不想！”Jim跺了跺脚，因为他实际上也不到一岁而已。

“你想！”

“我——不——想——！”

“我想！我想，行不行吧？”

Jim紧绷的脸一下子就塌了。有那么一会儿他们瞪着对方，粗重的喘息声在他们之间薄薄的空气中爆炸Jim鲜红的嘴唇蠕动着，眼眶里的蓝色像是要溢出来。大海，McCoy不知怎么想起上学时老师展示的图片。大海——蔚蓝的、宽广的、深邃的。Jim的眼睛里藏着一片海，那片海正掀起狂风巨浪，McCoy觉得自己有些晕船。

“我想抱抱你，Bones。”

“那就抱呗，Jimmy，反正你的眼泪也不会滴在我的衬衫上。”

他们拥抱在一起，McCoy僵在空中的身体看起来摇摇欲坠，他听到Jim在他耳边喃喃自语。

“我多么想真正地抱抱你。”

-

大停电的那天，McCoy和Jim正在看电影。

Matt Damon正试图用神奇的化学魔法制作水，Jim大声嚷嚷着“你呼出和吸入的气体！”，McCoy恶狠狠地敲着剧透大王的脑袋让他闭上臭嘴。

然后Jim张开双手比划着，假装自己圈出了银河系。

“你猜，Bones ，如果这是银河系我们在哪里？”

McCoy随便指了一个地方。

“哈哈！你太笨了！”Jim快乐地摇晃着脑袋，怀里的银河系也晃着，一片星光炫目，“我们在这儿！”

一个小旗子陡然出现在银河系中，上面画着Jim和McCoy快乐得冒着傻气的脸。

McCoy往嘴里塞了一颗虚拟爆米花：“随你的便。”

“你知道宇宙中有什么吗？”

“死亡、疾病、成百上千以为自己逃离了地狱其实只是去了地狱二号的移民者。”

“你又错啦！”Jim高兴地宣布。“有新文明！有外星人！有未知的星球！是不是激动人心？”

“不。我可不希望因为惹了新文明的什么禁忌在未知的星球被外星人用外星叉子追得跳崖或者串成肉串。”

“别这样嘛Bones ，如果我拥有一艘宇宙飞船，我让你当我最得力的医生搭档！”

“哈，谢谢。”医生礼貌性地回复。

Jim豪迈地搭上医生的肩膀。

“不用……”

然后Matt Damon小小的大棚和他们身处的房间在嘭的一声巨响中一起归于黑暗。

-

McCoy痛恨黑暗。

黑暗意味着未知，意味着潜藏的危险。黑暗意味着流浪汉正在拐角处酝酿着抢劫，而他生了锈的匕首下一秒就会冲着McCoy的肾脏扎下一刀。

黑暗意味着他的Jim又一次消失了。

一阵阵的火光从窗口闪过，物品碎裂的声音伴随着扭曲得不似人声的尖叫透过并不厚也不隔音的隔音墙几乎要刺破他的耳膜。McCoy坐在漆黑的房间角落，有一搭没一搭地喝着啤酒。他不知道什么时候才能恢复供电，也不知道他的储藏食物还能支撑多久，更不知道恢复供电后的世界会是什么样的。

还能有多糟糕呢？他只剩下一身的老骨头了。

McCoy浑浑噩噩地靠在墙角，觉得自己的身体在虚无中漂浮着。也许这就是太空旅行时失重的状态。寒冷、饥饿与空虚包裹着他。向久违的老朋友们说声“你好”吧。

许久后医生睁开眼睛，他意识到自己正轻轻哼着一首小曲，McCoy任由自己的声音从毫无知觉的嘴巴中流入空气里，他的调子越来越跑偏，声音越来越大，眼睛越来越湿润。

他听出那是每次Jim开机时华莱士公司预设的启动音，典雅又端庄，与这个破破烂烂的世界格格不入。

-

McCoy被突如其来的灯光晃醒了，就好像那天他站在漆黑的街道上，风雪铺天盖地，他仰起头被华莱士公司广告的紫色灯光晃出了眼泪。供电恢复，随之而来的是过分刺眼的灯光，一切都在反光，而 McCoy被分泌物粘住的眼睛有些睁不开。

他连忙掏出怀里的遥控器按下开机键，音乐声后Jim歪着脑袋向他笑嘻嘻地张开双臂，许久未见的金发青年似乎是因为连日的沉睡出了点小问题，他的身影在灯光下有些模糊变形。

“Bones， 多么疲劳的一天……”

McCoy没有回答，他瞪大眼睛。青年的笑容越来越模糊，然后融化在黄白的灯光里。

McCoy举起遥控器对准装置使劲摁了一下，再一下，第三下，第四下。然后他发疯一般不停地按着那个按钮，直到他的手开始抽筋。装置的感应灯光一闪一闪的，邪恶的红色圆点在视线里开始有了重影。

McCoy把抽搐的双手用力卡在曲起的双腿之间，听着户外迎接供电恢复的欢庆声，他的喉咙紧缩，直至呼吸困难，泪水划过脸庞，滴在衬衫上。

-

“我他妈要退货。”

好的，McCoy先生，我需要您帮助我填写这些表格上的一些问题。

“好的，当然，没问题，快点。”

好的，McCoy先生。问题一，请问您所退货物是何时购买的？

“昨天，大停电过后第十天，操他的花了我在大停电参与救援获得的所有奖金。我要它们都退回来。”

好的，McCoy先生，请不要提供与问题无关的信息。

“好的好的好的，我会乖乖地回答问题的。”

好的，McCoy先生，感谢您的配合。问题二，请问您的退货理由是？

“这不是我想要的。”

好的，McCoy先生。问题三，请问货物哪里不符合您的要求？

 

“他的眼睛是蓝色的。”

-

一切如常，他还是那个医生。贫穷、单身、疲惫、饥饿，靠着落后的医学知识勉强度日，努力工作攒钱想要买一个清洁机器人。

而他家里墙皮剥落的天花板上有一个毫无用处的装置天天闪着红光。


End file.
